


Wolves(三十九）

by NickQin



Category: League of Legends Pro League
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-03 01:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickQin/pseuds/NickQin
Summary: 去你妈的lof





	Wolves(三十九）

Chapter 39  
“请出示身份。”  
一份材料交到了士兵手上，士兵认真阅读一遍后又将照片和本人看了三遍，确定无疑。  
“验证通过，请进。”士兵敬礼，苏汉伟点头回应。  
苏汉伟背着一个大包进了走廊。两侧牢房里的犯人还在我行我素地发疯，苏汉伟熟视无睹，直奔里面的房间。看守给他打开了门，苏汉伟进去后上去就把床上躺着的人被子掀起来，大喊：“粗森，起床了！”  
赵志铭哼哼着往枕头里钻，被苏汉伟无情地从床上挖出来。背上的包直接甩进他怀里，赵志铭迷迷糊糊地抱着包愣神，苏汉伟一屁股坐在床边。向导缓缓地转过头，无言地看着面前脸庞圆圆的人。  
“兄弟，傻了？”苏汉伟把手放在赵志铭眼前晃晃，被向导拨开了。赵志铭像个猫狠狠伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠说：“几点啊，我还没睡醒呢。”  
“下午三点了，说jb呢你。”苏汉伟把背包拉锁拉开，哗啦一下一堆薯片糖果和糕点掉了出来：“给你带好吃的了，吃吧。”  
这破地方除了明凯偶尔会来，就剩下苏汉伟还能来看看自己的这个老朋友。明凯刻意阻止爱德华的人来探监，却默许姬星在苏汉伟的申请上签字。西安塔相较于其他分塔事务不多，赵志铭被抓了以后，苏汉伟抽空就尽量跑过来看看他，带点这个小粗森当年喜欢的零食给他改善改善伙食。  
吃饭不积极，思想出问题。赵志铭虽然很困，但是依旧迫不及待地拆了包薯片，先往苏汉伟嘴里上供三片，然后美滋滋地吃了起来。  
“明凯还活着吗？”赵志铭问。  
“活着。”苏汉伟往床上一躺：“外面都乱套了你知道吗？爱德华的人全跑了，姬星都没影了。”  
赵志铭不置可否地耸耸肩，他大概了解明凯的计划，爱德华“叛逃“并未引起他的震惊。  
“腿哥去北京了……白心让他去的，帮忙照看刘世宇。”  
“腿哥去干什么？八竿子打不着的人情。”赵志铭来了点兴趣，苏汉伟叹了口气，半晌没说话。赵志铭看看他，放下了手中的薯片，盘腿坐好后拍了拍苏汉伟的大腿：“兮夜起来起来，刘世宇怎么了你说清楚。”  
“疯了，他哨兵让人搞了。”苏汉伟大概说了说别动队的事情，打了个哈欠坐起身来，却发现赵志铭在凝视着他。不是单纯的凝视，苏汉伟透过赵志铭长长的发丝，看到了向导瞳孔中难以压抑的震惊和……兴奋。  
“你说的……都是真的？”赵志铭胸口快速起伏着，他手腕微微颤抖，镣铐发出了沉重的响声。苏汉伟看了看他，握住了向导纤瘦的手指。  
“苏汉伟……苏汉伟……”赵志铭喃喃地说着，苏汉伟感受到他已经沉寂很久的精神触手兴奋了起来，床边的仪器已经发出了警报声，门外的看守敲了敲门大声询问情况。苏汉伟紧张地看了看老友，又看看门外已经急躁起来的士兵，咽了咽唾沫大声回复到：“不用进来！没事！”  
“还有三分钟！”看守不耐烦地说道。姬星给苏汉伟的批条是过了高层审查的，常年有效，但是一个月最多只允许看十分钟。  
苏汉伟应了一声，随即便被赵志铭用力捏住了肩膀，向导凑近他的耳边几乎像念咒语一样低声说道：“苏汉伟，我求你，你帮我一个忙，求求你。”  
“西安塔不想掺合进来，我帮不了你赵志铭。”苏汉伟尽量平静地说，赵志铭的手愈加用力，他抬头看着苏汉伟，双眼红红地像一个被欺负了的兔子，小声说：“汉伟，求求你了，柯昌宇已经掺合进来了，西安塔不可能独善其身！“  
“还有两分钟！”看守大喊道。  
苏汉伟同样凝视着赵志铭。这个小骗子鬼话连篇，唯一说的那点人话估计都给了他外面那个野男人，这还是苏汉伟头一次见他这么低声下气地求人。  
“给钱谢谢。”苏汉伟一本正经地说道。赵志铭呆呆地看着眼前的人几秒，然后气急败坏地拍了他肩膀一下：“苏汉伟我去你妈的，我tm现在哪里有……”  
“出去了以后给我。”苏汉伟小声说，赵志铭抬起的手悬在半空中，最终放了下去。苏汉伟还是聪明的，通过爱德华暧昧不清的态度和有关明凯的各种情报，他大概推理出了为什么赵志铭顶着叛国这么大的罪名却依旧安安稳稳地被关在这个堪称舒适的地方。  
帮一次吧。  
“你去告诉腿哥，必须让柯昌宇告诉麻辣香锅，不然现在香锅肯定不信。”赵志铭快速地说着，眼睛滴溜溜地转起来，多年前的那个FireLoli正在苏醒：  
“明凯没有背叛。”赵志铭说。  
“明凯没有背叛。“苏汉伟重复了一遍。  
“时间到了！该走了！”看守敲了敲门。苏汉伟站起身，和赵志铭对视良久，赵志铭突然狡黠地笑了。  
“兄弟，再多看看我，以后看不到了。”赵志铭说，他的眼睛上一层层地再一次覆盖上神采，像猫在狩猎前磨自己的爪子。  
“你他妈别死外面了。”苏汉伟说着，把包里的零食一股脑倒在床上，背上包转身离开了牢房。  
这是苏汉伟最后一次踏进这个为赵志铭建造的监狱，也是他在以后的人生里最后一次见到赵志铭。  
好好活着。

“世宇，喝汤吗？”柯昌宇把保温桶放在柜子上，摸了摸刘世宇的头发。  
刘世宇没回他，眼神直愣愣地看着病床上昏迷不醒的史森明。这个状态已经持续了好几天了，他自从醒来以后就一直呆在史森明的病房里。这几天腿哥几乎寸步不离地守着刘世宇，向导现在像一块没有生气的木头，对外界的一切刺激都没有反应，黄鼎翔给他做了全身检查没查出什么毛病，只能归结于精神连接断开后的应激反应。  
柯昌宇叹了口气，打开盖子盛出一碗鸡汤放在一旁。  
史森明全身都是伤，才从ICU转出来没几天。海岛上地狱一样的十分钟反而唤醒了史森明沉睡已久的才能，黄鼎翔都忍不住赞叹他强大的恢复能力。  
那天高振宁和喻文波接过简自豪的班飞快地解决敌人去救史森明。援军拨开海岛的重重绿植，海洋上午后毒辣的太阳把所有东西都照得让人头晕目眩，史森明抱着枪笔直地站在悬崖壁前上，全身浴血，只剩下一双眼睛还透着杀意，精神触手在空气中扭曲颤抖渴求着下一个目标。他身后严君泽被护得严严实实，小哨兵腿上好几处弹孔连成了一个硕大的血窟窿，都是为了给严君泽挡子弹留下的。以史森明为中心一米长半径的半圆外，遍地都是敌人的尸体，他们的血液交织混合，把土壤染成了骇目的暗红色，而史森明背后的悬崖壁上，喷射的血迹足有三四高，鲜血纵横蜿蜒流淌，如同地狱。  
正在靠近的人群惊吓到了史森明，高振宁莽撞地想直接走过去，喊人的话还在嘴边没说出来，喻文波全身汗毛都立起来了，一个猛扑把人推在一旁，子弹擦着高振宁的头皮飞了过去，紧接着十几发子弹倾泻而出，喻文波带着人连滚带爬地往后撤。  
“史森明！“高振宁满脸都是血，冲着已经失去理智的小哨兵大喊：“史森明你醒醒！！是我！别你妈开枪了！”  
史森明全身都在发抖，他其实已经支撑不住了。脚下的土地浸透了敌人和他自己的血液，湿滑到让人几乎站不稳。高振宁迎着他的枪口走上去，史森明嘶喊着扣动了扳机，却发现刚才那枚子弹已经是最后一颗。  
“别过来，别过来。”史森明嘴唇颤抖，低声念叨着。五感暴走摧毁了他的判断力，他已经认不出来高振宁，眼睛聚焦不到一点上。小哨兵伏下身子抽出腰上的匕首，把严君泽护在身下像个走投无路的豹子一样冲着高振宁嘶吼，高振宁没有理会，上来夺了史森明的匕首把人抱进怀里，史森明拼命挣扎着却毫无效果，他已经是强弩之末，用牙去撕咬高振宁的肩膀的时候高振甚至感觉不到疼。  
“别怕，森明，没事了。”高振宁任由史森明挣扎，死死抱住他一遍又一遍地安抚着。怀里的人挣扎的力气越来越小，嘴里胡乱喊着些什么，最终安静下来，了无声息。  
史森明当时已经濒死，倘若高振宁他们再晚几分钟人就救不回来了。他用自己的命和死神跳了个贴面舞，把严君泽夺了回来。  
刘世宇依旧木然地看着仪器上起伏的心跳曲线，柯昌宇摸了摸碗，汤要凉了。  
柯昌宇板着刘世宇的肩膀让他转过来面向自己，然后把碗塞进了向导的手里：“世宇，喝一碗吧。”他想着半个小时前抱着保温桶眼睛红红地来找他的段余霜，低声温柔地劝着：“余霜特地给你做的，你尝尝她的心意。”  
刘世宇顺从地喝光了碗里的汤，柯昌宇给他又盛了一碗，再把鸡肉拆掉骨头剪成小块放在他碗里。半桶鸡汤喝完，柯昌宇把剩下的盖好打算晚上再加些蔬菜蒸碗米饭给刘世宇吃。  
柯昌宇把手放在刘世宇眼前晃晃，轻声念他的名字。  
没有回应，刘世宇眼中一片空白。  
柯昌宇碰到段余霜时刚从李元浩的病房出来，几分钟前黄鼎翔对他摇摇头。  
“没救了。”  
李元浩在床上安安静静地躺着，他身上的伤口正在逐渐愈合，风哥打算下午给他剪剪指甲和头发，他面色微微有些发白但并不病态，仿佛只是执行完一次任务累得昏睡了过去，随时都能醒来。  
但是所有人都知道，他醒不过来了。  
这是李元浩被接回来的第三天，刘世宇再次陷入昏迷后醒来的第五天，距离李元浩父母抵达北京塔还有两天，十二天后如果李元浩还没有苏醒，医疗部就会为他执行安乐死，九十五天后如果刘世宇还没恢复，军部就会为他开出残疾证明并且强制退役。  
柯昌宇握住刘世宇的手，紧了又紧。

“我应该穿这个……？不对这个不行。”戴志春把衣服扔到床上，焦躁地抓抓头发。  
他把自己为数不多的几套衣服翻出来，穿上照照镜子再脱掉。张锐看着戴志春渐渐暴躁起来，向导发狠地撕扯着衣服坐地上一动不动，眼神开始魔魔怔怔地发直。张锐叹了口气，拖着戴志春把他扔到床上，和他接吻。  
两个人在床上几乎打起来了，张锐掐着戴志春的脖子扒掉他的衣服，戴志春毫不示弱地去挠他的后背，一道道血痕留在了张锐背上。但是两个人的身体素质差距还是太大，张锐随手扯过几件衣服把戴志春绑了个结实，又从床头柜里翻出润滑剂。  
衣料摩擦的声音，还有两个人轻微的喘息，张锐慢条斯理地在戴志春身上攻城掠池，俯下身去舔吻他的嘴唇。  
这是属于两个小家伙的隐秘情事。戴志春容易发病，做爱是对他而言已经是最温和的唤醒方式了，虽然早已没了清白，但是靠这种事来找回理智对戴志春而言还是难以启齿。  
好在张锐没啥脑子。  
童扬的附身不仅摧毁了张锐的向导觉醒，还伤到了他的大脑，张锐没法深度思考一些东西，稍微多想点就头疼欲裂。正好戴志春身体基本垮了，两个残疾人拼到一起倒成了个正常人。  
戴志春呜咽着射了出来，张锐喘着粗气吻了吻他白腻的肩背，从他的身体里退出来套弄几次射在了戴志春腿上。两个人黏糊糊地躺在一起恢复体力，过了一会张锐拍拍戴志春还带着潮红的脸颊，问他：“还认得出来我是谁吗？”  
戴志春握着张锐的手，舌尖轻扫过身边人的掌心，留下一小片湿润。向导眼睛湿漉漉的，声音里带着纵情后哑哑的缠绵：“张锐……”  
张锐满意地点点头，能认人了证明戴志春恢复正常了，于是起身抱着他去洗澡。  
自从别动队出事以后张锐和戴志春就搬到了李元浩的房间住。军部的人来过几次想把他俩带走，戴志春几乎以死相逼，好几个哨兵被他的情绪波动影响到当场陷入结合热，差点酿成大祸。决策层没办法还是请了黄鼎翔出来，风哥综合评估了一下，觉得以戴志春现在极不稳定的精神状态，把二人转移到陌生环境确实不是明智之举，俩人这才得以在空荡荡的基地住了下来。  
张锐从来不掩饰自己对戴志春的欲望，做清理的时候还不忘把向导全身摸了个遍。戴志春无奈地用脚跟戳了戳张锐的腰窝，闭上眼睛任由这小子的手到处作乱。把人擦干了扔回床上，张锐拉开衣柜左掏右掏找出来一袋还没拆封的邮包。三下两下拆开袋子，里面是两套衣服和鞋子。  
“别挑了，穿这身吧。”张锐摊开其中一件，是黑色的套头衫，衣服下摆一直遮到戴志春的膝盖：“这是锅老师给买的，还没穿过呢。”  
戴志春捻起一角衣料轻轻磋磨，点点头，乖乖地让张锐给他穿上衣服。还有配套的牛仔裤和鞋子，张锐一并给他穿戴好，这才把另一身衣服摊开。黑色的夹克衫和棉质衬衣，俩人都是一身黑色。  
“草，锅老师这是给咱俩买的情侣服？”张锐美滋滋地穿好，把一台笔记本电脑放进包里，然后把戴志春背在背上，稳稳当当地走出基地。  
“去哪？”“去找明凯。”  
张锐身体素质不是一般的好，轻轻松松就绕开了塔里的士兵，不停换着楼梯走，避开所有人溜进了监狱。明凯被暂时关在了禁闭房里，张锐背着戴志春绕来绕去终于找到了明凯的牢房。临近晚饭的时间，正是换班的空当，张锐左右看了看，放下了戴志春，又把电脑从包里掏出来递了过去。  
这台电脑是戴志春从史森明房间里找出来的，几下操作走廊里的监控摄像头就轻微地挪开，远离了明凯牢房的位置。确定四下无人后，张锐背起戴志春快速地跑到门前，举起他让他坐在自己肩膀上，戴志春伸手拉开了门上的小窗。  
“明凯。”戴志春小声说，里面只有一扇极小的窗户，照进一点点模糊的月光。他把自己的手指伸了进去，过了一会里面响起了镣铐晃动的声音，明凯在里面轻轻握住了戴志春的手指，像是握手一样地晃了晃。  
“小朋友，来找我干什么啊。”缺水让明凯的嗓子听起来格外暗哑。  
“明凯明凯，要不要帮忙？”  
明凯轻笑了一声，说道：“好啊，志春帮我去接个小哥哥好吗？”  
“小哥哥长什么样？”“小哥哥长得像小狐狸，志春帮我把小狐狸藏好就行。”  
“好。”戴志春用指尖戳了戳明凯的手心：“小狐狸是来救明凯的吗？”  
锁链晃动了一声，明凯轻声轻语地说：“小狐狸不是来救明凯的，是来杀明凯的。”


End file.
